howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Throk
|Faction = Defenders of the Wing |Status = Alive |Occupation = |Location = Caldera Cay |Alignment = Good |Father = |Mother = |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = |Voiced by = James Arnold Taylor |First Appearance = "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1" |Last Appearance = "King of Dragons, Part 2" |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Throk is a character appearing in Dragons: Race to the Edge. He is Queen Mala's second-in-command. Biography ''Capturing the Dragon Riders Throk and his fellow Defenders captured Hiccup and his Riders, believing them to be Dragon Hunters in "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1". Alliance with the Dragon Riders Throk and Heather worked together to stop the lava flow from reaching the Defenders of the Wing village until the Riders came back with the Eruptodon in "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2". When word of the bounty that Viggo Grimborn had placed on Hiccup reached Caldera Cay in "Midnight Scrum", Mala sent Throk to protect and bring Hiccup back to the safety of their island, should he be in the hands of any of the bounty hunters. Throk was able to rescue Hiccup from Savage, but before he could bring Hiccup back to Caldera Cay, a masked man overpowered him and was later discovered by the other Dragon Riders. When they discovered where Throk's attacker was taking Hiccup and took off to save him, Throk wished them luck. Throk assisted at Snotlout's trials to become the King of the Defenders and was impressed by his luck, in "Saving Shattermaster". He was the one who had to shoot an arrow at Mala during the final trial. Snotlout was to jump in front of the Queen to save her but missed. In "Out of the Frying Pan", an Eruptodon egg must be placed inside the volcano in Caldera Cay for it to hatch. Throk offered to deliver the Eruptodon egg himself but Mala refused, saying that a queen must be willing to sacrifice herself for her people. Later, when Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Mala failed to return from the volcano, he and Astrid attempted to go after them using the diving bell. They failed, however, ending with them being stuck in the lava. When Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Mala came to rescue them, Throk was willing to sacrifice himself to allow the others to escape, saying that his only mission was to protect his queen and get her to safety. Fortunately, he was saved by the Great Protector before he could be killed in the lava. When Project Shellfire attacked the Defenders of the Wing in "Shell Shocked, Part 2", Throk and Mala were left to guard Viggo by the Dragon Riders while they stopped the dragon's attacks. However, the explosions allowed him to escape, with Throk claiming it was all his fault. After the riders left the island, he and Mala rebuilt the village. Falling in love with Ruffnut When it was time for the Great Protector to go to Vanaheim in "A Matter of Perspective", Throk was the most affected since he and the Eruptodon have a special bond. He then invited the twins to a celebration breakfast, but they refused him saying that they have to go home, but instead following the Great Protector. In "The Wings of War, Part 1", when the riders temporarily stayed on Caldera Cay because Krogan and his Dragon Flyers took over the Edge, Throk cheered up the twins, telling them to build a lava pit for the New Protector. When the Flyers attack, he saves Ruffnut from falling boulders, getting hit himself. Later, when he wakes up, he is told that Ruffnut saved his life. Believing that, Throk makes himself Ruffnut's personal protector until his debt is repaid. He protects her from the Singetail fire, from the training arrows, and even from her brother. He also massages her back, saying that staying loose is the key in battle. Tuffnut tells him the truth, however, in "The Wings of War, Part 2". Throk continues to be Ruffnut bodyguard due to the fact that he developed feelings for her. He later defends her from a Flyer by jumping on the back of the Singetail and throwing off the Flyer, then returns on Barf and Belch, all while in the air. Throk then sails to Dragon's Edge in order to marry Ruffnut in the events of "Snuffnut". However, his traditions are very different from the normal marriage. Fishlegs teaches him some traditions like asking for a woman's hand. However, Throk understands them in a wrong way, thinking that the hand will be cut off. When Tuffnut "dies" and Ruffnut makes Snuffnut her new brother, Throk becomes jealous. He even makes a topiary of Ruffnut, naming it "''What Does That Changewing Have That I Don't?". He then realizes that the only way to win Ruffnut's heart would be to train the Changewing. However, when Throk tries to ride him, Snuffnut flies away and his pack attacks both of them, almost killing Throk. Fortunately, Hiccup saves him in time. Later, understanding that he can't take Ruffnut away from her brother, he sails back to his island, telling Ruffnut a last poem. ''Helping the Titan Wing Dramillion Physical Appearance Throk has long, red hair that is shaven in an undercut. He wears a sleeveless, green shirt, with black shoulder pads and arm guards, dark green pants with black boots, and black armor like the rest of his tribe (mainly males'). He seems to have faint stubble of beard on his face and appears to be very muscular. Personality Throk will protect Mala at all costs and was even ready to sacrifice himself for her in "Out of the Frying Pan". He can be mistrusting but when he realized the Dragon Riders were trying to save the Great Protector he became a helpful ally. When Throk realized that Ruffnut saved his life, he starts to slowly fall in love with her and wish for her hand in marriage. Eventually, he come to realize that he cannot separate Ruffnut from her brother Tuffnut and lets her go. Abilities and Skills *'Combat''': Throk is highly skilled in the art combat, as he is able to take on Dragon Hunters and Dragon Flyers, as well as going toe-to-toe with Krogan, the leader of the Dragon Flyers. Relationships Mala Throk is Mala's second-in-command and the one that is the most loyal to her. He seems to have great respect for Mala as he obeys every one of her orders. When Astrid and Throk were trapped in the volcano, he was willing to sacrifice himself so that Mala would be safe. Great Protector As noted by Mala, Throk has a special bond with the Eruptodon, being the closest person to him. Throk was very angry when she was taken by the Dragon Hunters. When she was weakened by giving birth, he took care of her, talking to her and feeding her. She later rescued him from the volcano. Although Mala stated that it was a day to rejoice, Throk was saddened by Great Protector's departure to Vanaheim. Ruffnut Thorston Throk rescued Ruffnut from a rockfall but got knocked out in the process. She didn't bother helping him and her dragon, Barf, had to pick up the unconscious Throk. When he came to, he was under the impression Ruffnut saved him and vowed to repay the life debt according to his people's customs. Throk then protected Ruffnut from all harm, to even giving her back-rubs and foot massages. When Tuffnut got jealous, he tried to tell Throk the truth that Ruffnut didn't save him but Throk continued to look after Ruffnut, having actually developed feelings for her. Later he sailed to the edge so he could hoist her over his shoulders and take her back to his island as his bride. The riders convinced him to try a more modern approach to woo Ruffnut; which he did. In the end, Throk claimed he couldn't bring himself to take Ruffnut away from her brother and sailed back home, but not before reciting to her some really bad poetry. Ruffnut had no intention of going with him but she does seem to like having Throk around. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Throk had first mistaken Hiccup and his fellow Dragon Riders as Dragon Hunters that wanted to capture the Great Protector. Eventually, they become allies through several difficult situations. When the Defenders of the Wing hear that a bounty has been placed on Hiccup, Throk goes to his rescue on Mala's command. Astrid Hofferson In "Out of the Frying Pan", Throk and Astrid used the Diving Bell to go into the volcano of Caldera Cay in order to save Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Mala. However, the chain broke and they got trapped into the lava. Both were exhausted from the heat and Throk tried to keep Astrid alive. When Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Mala came in rescue, Throk handed Astrid over but was willing to sacrifice himself so that the others would be safe. In "Snuffnut", Astrid is angered at Throk's intention to take Ruffnut as his bride without Ruffnut's prior knowledge, she draws out her axe in an attempt to attack him, only to be hindered by Hiccup. Snotlout Jorgenson Throk was not too happy that Snotlout was chosen king by Mala. At his trial, he mocked Snotlout that he cannot make it, but was impressed by the boy's talents. He was the one who had to shoot Snotlout with an arrow but was distracted by Toothless and missed. Fishlegs Ingerman Heather Throk and Heather cooperated to stop the lava from reaching the village in "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2". Appearances Trivia *Some fans speculated that Throk's loyalty to Queen Mala is due to him harboring romantic feelings toward her. **This is disputed when Throk happily attends Dagur and Mala's wedding. *Like Heather, Dagur, and Mala, a bit of Throk's armor comes in layers. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Defenders of the Wing Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Throk Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragon Riders